


Two Rare Things

by randi2204



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 3K Round-up Challenge, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra attends the most interesting parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Rare Things

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, no money, just having fun.

“… Then I said to him, ‘Sir, your trousers,’ to which he retorted, ‘Well, what about them, son?’  ‘Well, sir,’ I said, ‘they’re… they’re missing.’”

 

Slowly, Chris grinned.  “What’d he say to that?”

 

Ezra grinned back.  “In the most arrogant tone imaginable, he said, ‘Of course they’re not _missing_ , son!  They’re just made of cloth so fine that only the _best quality_ of people can see it!’” He pitched his voice lower, to sound more like the bluff old man in his story.

 

Chris’s grin stretched even wider.  “He did not.”

 

“Oh, but he did!  And he was _insistent_ that I let him out of the bedchamber, because he was supposed to be receiving Missus Davis in the parlor.  I thought I was being quite reasonable when I asked him to put on some… more suitable trousers, but he just continued to hurl abuse at me until I was certain that I’d have to smother him with a pillow to keep him quiet.  It was lucky indeed that the rest of the household was occupied with the soiree.”

 

His eyes twinkling with mirth, Chris asked, “And did you? Smother him, that is?”

 

Ezra’s gold tooth winked. “No, I didn’t, because after only a few more minutes, the old man stopped short, frowning, and asked, ‘Do you feel a draft?’ before promptly falling over.”

 

Chris did something he rarely did: he laughed.  Laying on his side and propping his head up on one hand, Ezra watched with barely muted delight as Chris threw his head back on the pillows and shook with laughter.  “So there I was, holding up the half-naked gentleman of the house – and quite heavy he was – who, as I was now aware, was so deep into his cups that it was something of a miracle he’d managed to stay upright as long as he had.  Just as I was thinking that this comedy of errors couldn’t get any worse, I heard a voice in the hall, calling for the old man.”

 

Cheeks flushed from his humor, Chris said, “Guess you shouldn’t have tempted fate.”

 

Unable to stop himself, Ezra grinned back.  “You are indeed correct, I should not have, and that lesson was hammered home to me.”

 

Mirroring Ezra’s position, Chris poked him gently with his free hand.  “So what’d you do next?”

 

“There wasn’t much I _could_ do.  I pulled back the covers on the bed and stuck the old man in, then covered him up again.”

 

Chuckling, Chris asked, “You weren’t still in the old lady’s room, were you?”

 

“Yes, we were.  She was not pleased to find the old man in her bed, snoring into her pillows.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“Me?” Ezra snorted.  “Discretion being the better part of valor, I was most valiantly hiding under the bed and hoping the old lady wouldn’t think to look there for the old man’s trousers.  Luckily, though, the maids were most industrious in that house, and there were no dust bunnies underneath the bed to make me reveal my location with an ill-timed sneeze.”

 

“Very lucky for you,” Chris agreed, and ran his hand over Ezra’s side.  “Then what?”

 

“When the old lady discovered he wasn’t wearing any trousers, she muttered a curse that I was shocked a lady would know, covered him back up and left the room.  I was certain that she was going to fetch either a pair of trousers or a footman to remove the old man from her bed, or perhaps both, and waited, because if I left immediately, I would have almost certainly been caught.  Luck is a fickle creature, because no one came.  After a short while, I wriggled back out from under the bed, and without even taking a moment to straighten my clothes, I ducked out of the room, hoping only to get back to the soiree unseen.”

 

Chris curled his fingers around Ezra’s hip, stroking lightly.  “And did you?”

 

“I did, though I’m sure the maid who saw me straightening my clothes was also the one who had earlier directed me to the lavatory, and no doubt was wondering why I was so mussed.  I passed through to the door, pausing only to give our hostess my respects, and breathed a great sigh of relief once I was outside.  I vowed then and there to let Mother attend family parties herself.”

 

Chris’s soft huff of laughter warmed him right through… though that might have been the way their chests brushed as they breathed.  “So… how much of that story was true?”

 

Ezra blinked at him for a moment, then shook his head.  “Nearly all,” he said, with a wry little grin.  “At least ninety-five percent.”

 

“And what parts did you… embellish?”

 

Ezra smirked at him.  “I’ll leave that as an exercise for the student.”

 

Chris laughed again, warm and soft in his ear, and Ezra couldn’t help but join him.

 

***

July 2, 2016

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the [mag7daybook](http://mag7daybook.dreamwidth.org/) prompt [Chris/Ezra, OW, Laughing together](http://mag7daybook.dreamwidth.org/361197.html?thread=3702509#cmt3702509).


End file.
